Royal Flush
by Hotaru Shinpei
Summary: When a series of meteors crash into both Royal Woods and Great Lakes City, Lincoln, his sisters, and his friends find themselves gifted with incredible powers. And when a new enemy comes to town looking to use them for his own evil plans, Lincoln and his crew must master their newfound skills and come together to defeat him before he destroys the planet in his quest to rule all!
1. The Rings Come to Town

**Hey there. Hotaru (johntohigh) here. First off, I have to apologize for the fact that it's taking me so long to work on the Sonic Forces rewrite, but I realized that while I did place a lot of time and effort into it, there were a lot of things that I had been doing wrong. For example, using the same backstory Infinite had in the games instead of coming up with a better one, or just saying Eggman took over the world, like the game did, or not focusing a lot of the fight scenes. I've honestly been strongly considering doing the rewrite again, this one being a lot better than the one I was working on before. I hope I'll be working on that in quite some time, considering I have more free time now that I've graduated from high school. Secondly, I've been chronically trying to fill the time to keep myself sane for these past few months, such as getting a volunteer job at a thrift shop. But that's just me. Since I've had more free time, I decided to write something that's been in my head for a while. I love the Nicktoon _The Loud House _(although it's not my personal favorite Nicktoon of all time: that honor currently goes to _Avatar_, and for crying out loud who _doesn't_ love that one?) and writing a fanfic for it has long been overdue. Ideas for this fanfic have been popping in and out of my head for days, but now that _Brave the Last Dance_ is out, I finally settled on one I'd be happy with. So with all that said... I hope you guys enjoy... _ROYAL FLUSH_!**

FADE INTO:

EXT. OUTER SPACE

Somewhere close to Saturn and Uranus, a light-blue planet lies in silence. After holding on it for a few seconds, the planet suddenly explodes, as chunks of the planet fly off into space. The chunks look exactly the same, except for one multicolored asteroid that flies off throughout the galaxy. After it passes Saturn and Jupiter, it pushes away several asteroids in the Kuiper Belt. The asteroid then pass Mars, a satellite shaping like a dogbone and the Moon before finally focusing its sights on the planet Earth.

FADE IN:

EXT. UNKNOWN BASE IN ANTARCTICA - DAY

INT. BASE - DAY

A man in a cloak is sitting on a chair in front of three computer monitors. One is showing a series of aliens standing in front of a portal. The portal activates and lets off a discharge that disintegrates the aliens. The second one is showing a news reporter speaking about the arrest of several bank robbers. The third one is showing the meteors. From OFF-SCREEN, another man in a cloak who is slightly out of breath enters.

CLOAKED MAN #1

Took you long enough.

CLOAKED MAN #2

(sarcastically)

Well, sorry I couldn't be any faster. Those criminals put up a good fight. If it was any easier, I probably would've gotten back here faster!

CLOAKED MAN #1

Sure. Sure. It's not like you...stopped for a donut or anything.

CLOAKED MAN #2 has a bit of frosting on his lips, which he quickly wipes off with his tongue.

CLOAKED MAN #2

Don't you judge me! (sighs) So, what's going on now?

CLOAKED MAN #1

How about you see for yourself?

CLOAKED MAN #2 takes a look at the third monitor, where he sees the multicolored meteor.

CLOAKED MAN #2

Wow. That is by far the most needlessly rainbow-colored meteor I've ever seen in my entire life.

CLOAKED MAN #1

I think you mean the _only_ needlessly rainbow-colored meteor you've ever seen in your life.

CLOAKED MAN #2

How in the heck do you know?

CLOAKED MAN #1

We've been in this base for a long time. I've started understanding you better.

CLOAKED MAN #2

HOW?!

CLOAKED MAN #1

Never mind; at this point, I'm just thinking out loud.

CLOAKED MAN #2

So why are we worrying about this meteor anyway?

CLOAKED MAN #1

So far, because the energy signature on this thing's massive. It might hold power unlike any powers ever seen!

CLOAKED MAN #2

You sure?

CLOAKED MAN #1

Positive.

CLOAKED MAN #2

Will it be a problem?

CLOAKED MAN #1

Only if it falls in the wrong hands. You know what Havelock Ellis said-

CLOAKED MAN #2

The sun, the moons, and the stars would've disappeared long ago, blah, blah, blah; well, if it'll be like that, we can't take any chances. Is it heading here?

CLOAKED MAN #1

Well, so long as it stays in one piece, the meteor should pass us and head right for Venus.

At that moment, the meteor crashes into a comet, causing the meteor to split into several multicolored meteors. The impact also causes the meteors to change their trajectory and head straight for Earth.

CLOAKED MAN #1

I just _had_ to say it, didn't I?

CLOAKED MAN #2

Great! Now we've got several meteors with huge energy signs heading down here, and if we can't stop 'em, we'll be completely defenseless against guys who want the power in those meteors!

CLOAKED MAN #1

Dude, calm down.

CLOAKED MAN #2

I CAN'T! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! THOSE METEORS HOLD POWER UNLIKE ANY POWER EVER SEEN! WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIES TO USE IT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!

CLOAKED MAN #1

Ok, I think I get your concerns.

CLOAKED MAN #2

(panicking)

WHAT IF THEY USE THAT POWER TO DESTROY THE PLANET?! TO ENSLAVE MILLIONS?! TO CONQUER THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE?!

CLOAKED MAN #1

_Dude, stop it. _Just let me find out where those meteors are gonna land.

CLOAKED MAN #1 pulls out a computer and activates a program that tracks the trajectory of the meteors.

CLOAKED MAN #1

Alright...looks like...an intersection between...Royal Woods, Michigan and Great Lakes City.

CLOAKED MAN #2

Looks like I better head down there. I sure hope the mugs that have the powers within those meteors decided to use 'em for good.

CLOAKED MAN #1

Yeah, me too. If not, then you'll be in for a fight.

CLOAKED MAN #2

I know.

CLOAKED MAN #1

I'll get the portal started. Let me know when you get there.

CLOAKED MAN #2

Sure thing.

With that, CLOAKED MAN #2 exits the room.

CUT TO:

EXT: ROYAL WOODS - NIGHT

Most of the meteors enter the night-filled sky of Royal Woods with howling streaks. Most of them crash in places near the Royal Woods schools but a few of them crash in some residential areas. A red-colored meteor falls downward, dodging some of the other meteors before finally crashing behind...

EXT: THE LOUD HOUSE - NIGHT

INT. LINCOLN'S ROOM - NIGHT

The sound of the meteor's impact ends up waking up LINCOLN. He looks around his room, before seeing his alarm clock read 3:15 AM.

LINCOLN

(silently)

Oh, for crying out-booming sound, you think you could not wake some of us kids up? Some of us have school for crying out loud!

Annoyed, he heads back to sleep, at least before noticing some fiery streaks on a few of the trees.

LINCOLN

(shocked)

What the heck?

LINCOLN puts on a pair of walking shoes, and silently walks past the rooms of his sisters. Not a single one of them is in the hallway, none of their doors are open, and not a single light is on in their room, signifying that they are not awake yet.

LINCOLN

How do these guys manage to sleep through that?

LINCOLN enters the kitchen, pulls a drawer open and pulls out a flashlight, which he then turns on, and slowly opens the door, walking outside.

EXT. IMPACT SITE - NIGHT

With flashlight in hand, LINCOLN walks out in the backyard to see the fiery streaks on the trees, which in turn point to a medium-sized crater in the ground. LINCOLN, in shock, walks closer to the crater and finally sees the meteor, which he looks at in astonishment. Before he can turn around and leave so he can wake everyone else up, the meteor starts to make cracking sounds, and cracks eventually start appearing in the meteor, before the meteor splits in two. LINCOLN slides down the crater and to see a small red ring in the middle.

LINCOLN

Huh. They sure don't make meteors like they used to.

At that remark, the ring suddenly springs to life and jumps onto LINCOLN's left wrist.

LINCOLN

WHOA! WHAT THE HECK?!

LINCOLN starts wiggling his arm in a panic, desperately trying to pull the ring off his wrist, but the ring is simply too strong for LINCOLN to remove.

INT. LINCOLN'S ROOM

LINCOLN wakes up in a frenzy, before realizing he's in his room. He takes a look at his alarm clock, which reads 6:30 AM.

LINCOLN

(sighing in relief)

Oh, man. What a crazy dream. Well, I guess no more Motongo the Meteor Man comics before bed.

LINCOLN gets off his bed, and pulls off his pajama pants and shirt, before seeing the red ring on his wrist, much to his shock. LINCOLN screams and starts trying to pull the ring off his wrist in a panic.

LINCOLN

COME ON, YOU STUPID RING! COME OFF!

Once again, the ring is too strong.

LINCOLN

COME! OFF! RIGHT! NOW!

LORI (OFF-SCREEN)

Lincoln! Stop screaming like a banshee and get dressed already!

LINCOLN realizes he's still in his underwear and grins sheepishly before dressing in his usual attire, but he decides to add a long-sleeve shirt underneath his usual orange shirt to cover the ring. LORI exits her and Leni's room before going into the bathroom, but LORI leaves the door open.

LORI

Alright, you guys! I want everyone dressed, ready to go and out the front door by 7:30, or you'll be walking!

With that, LORI closes the bathroom door. Lincoln runs straight for the door, wanting to be the first in Vanzilla before any of his sisters do. LINCOLN thought that what happened the morning today was weird, but what he didn't know was there were much weirder things in store for him.


	2. Heat Me Up, Lincoln

EXT. THE LOUD HOUSE DRIVEWAY - DAY

LORI

Alright, guys! Let's do a quick head-check before we head out for school!

LUAN

Oh, come on, Lori! I wanted to make that pun!

LORI

Luan, I didn't make a pun. We literally need to make a head-check so we don't leave anyone out. Trust me, I wanted to leave anyone who wasn't ready for school to walk, but Mom's been cracking down on my driving since that incident with the impound. Alright, if there are no more interruptions...(she blows a whistle, and all of the Loud siblings sans Lily line up in a straight line on the double) SOUND OFF! One!

LENI

Like, two!

LUNA

Three!

LUAN

Four! (holds up a golf club) Hahaha!

LYNN

Five!

LINCOLN

Six!

LUCY

Seve-

LORI

Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute! Lincoln, why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt under your shirt when it's not even cold out?

LINCOLN

(blushing nervously)

Uh, no offense, but why'd you interrupt the headcount for this?

LORI

Uh, because you almost never wear long-sleeved shirts? Seriously, you been hitting the "unpredictable Lincoln" phase again?

LINCOLN

No! I just...felt like...wearing one today! I-is that alright with you?

LORI

(sighs) I guess. If you really wanna dig for it.

LINCOLN

(sighs in relief)

Thank you.

LORI

Well, with that in mind...SOUND OFF CONTINUE!

LUCY

Seven.

LANA

Eight!

LOLA

Nine!

LISA

Ten.

LORI

Great, we're all present and accounted for. Alright, everybody get in Vanzilla! We gotta hurry if we don't wanna be late for school!

With that, everyone heads into Vanzilla. LINCOLN thankfully manages to place his keister in the Sweet Spot before anyone else claims it, although this success does earn him an angry glare courtesy of LOLA, which starts to creep him out. As they drive off to their respective schools, ten rings roll after Vanzilla. After they catch up to Vanzilla, the rings stick themselves to the bottom of Vanzilla.

EXT. ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL - DAY

Vanzilla pulls into the car rider entry point of the school, and the door opens for LINCOLN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, and LISA to exit Vanzilla, and four of the rings, (specifically a black one, a light green one, a fuchsia one and a brown one), roll after LUCY, LANA, LOLA and LISA. With that, Vanzilla drives off for Royal Woods Middle and Royal Woods High.

INT. ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY HALLWAY 1 - DAY

LINCOLN

Ok, Lincoln, don't freak out again...there's gotta be some way to get this stupid ring off me.

LINCOLN tries to pull the ring off with the sleeve, but it doesn't budge. LINCOLN's focus on removing the ring causes him to bump into GIRL JORDAN, causing them both to fall on the floor.

LINCOLN

(shocked)

G-Girl Jordan! Are-are you OK?

GIRL JORDAN

(blushes uncontrollably)

Oh, L-L-Lincoln! I-I'm fine. How about you?

LINCOLN

Never been better, I guess. Well, I'll see you in class.

LINCOLN starts to walk off to his homeroom, but GIRL JORDAN runs after him and grabs his shoulder.

GIRL JORDAN

Lincoln, wait! There's something I need to tell you!

(Lincoln turns around to face GIRL JORDAN)

LINCOLN

Ok, what's up?

GIRL JORDAN

(thinking)

Ok, you've got him where you want him. Come on, Jordan. You've been practicing this all weekend. Now you've got his attention...now just let it out! Don't waste his time just standing here! Just let him know how you really feel!

LINCOLN

(whistles)

Girl Jordan, what is it you wanna tell me? You don't wanna make us both late, do you?

GIRL JORDAN

Oh! W-well, I-I'm kinda...having another one of my famous pool parties...and...well-

LINCOLN

Wait, let me guess. You're trying to invite me and the others again, right?

GIRL JORDAN

(gasps)

We-well, actually...I-I-I...well, if you don't have anything else planned.

LINCOLN

I don't know. On one hand, at this point, I've kinda gone to all your pool parties, and they all find some way to top the last one, but I'm not sure if I should. Not to mention that incident with your dog.

GIRL JORDAN

D-don't worry about Ajax! I've spent most of my weekend trying to get him under control. I assure you he won't cause you any trouble!

LINCOLN

(thinks for a second)

GIRL JORDAN

(thinking)

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, _please say yes!_

LINCOLN

Well, hopefully, if either A: Mrs. Johnson doesn't give us a lot of homework, B: Something else doesn't come up, primarily because it'll be something any of my sisters end up doing at some point and my parents will force me to go, or C: I end up getting grounded for some stupid reason or another, I'll try to show up.

GIRL JORDAN

(relieved)

Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing you there.

LINCOLN

So was that it, or is there anything else?

GIRL JORDAN

No, that's it. I'll see you in class!

LINCOLN

See you in class, Girl Jordan!

As LINCOLN runs off to Mrs. Johnson's room so he won't be late for class, GIRL JORDAN stands still in the hallway for a while. She then sighs forlornly and slowly makes her way to Mrs. Johnson's room.

GIRL JORDAN

(thinking)

Great. I blew it again. Why can't I just tell him how I feel?

(sighs)

No. You can still do this. You will do this! All that training you put yourself through won't be all for naught!

GIRL JORDAN pulls out her phone and pulls up a photo of her and Lincoln at Dairyland.

GIRL JORDAN

(thinking)

And this time...this time, Lincoln Loud will be mine!

With that in mind, GIRL JORDAN skips off to class, giggling to herself and feeling more confident than ever.

INT. MRS. JOHNSON'S ROOM

As LINCOLN and a few of the students enter the classroom, a series of rings roll their ways down to Mrs. Johnson's classroom; in fact, a hot pink ring follows GIRL JORDAN and a yellow ring follows CLYDE. The rings roll right in the room before the door closes, and they wedge themselves into the pockets of the backpacks of GIRL JORDAN, as well as CLYDE, who LINCOLN is, of course, sitting next to.

CLYDE

Hey, Lincoln!

LINCOLN

Hey, Clyde!

The two do their signature handshake with each other and they finish it with the hand on the arm with the ring. CLYDE winces a little.

LINCOLN

Clyde, you okay?

CLYDE

Hey, Lincoln, are you running a fever?

LINCOLN

Uh, no. Why do you ask?

CLYDE

Because for some reason, your hand feels really hot.

LINCOLN

(worried)

R-really?

CLYDE

Eh, it's probably just me.

LINCOLN

Y-yeah! I-it's totally just you! (chuckles nervously)

RUSTY, ZACH, LIAM, and STELLA arrive with multiple greetings.

STELLA

Hey, Lincoln, why are you-

LINCOLN

Wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath my shirt when's it's not cold out? I just felt like wearing it today.

STELLA looks at LINCOLN suspiciously.

STELLA

_Sure_.

In a desk in the back of the room, EMMA watches LINCOLN and his friends mingling with one another, before guiltily looking away.

ZACH

By the way, did any of you hear that meteor shower last night?

STELLA

Yeah!

CLYDE

Yeah-huh! My dads came into my room to see if I was okay!...which isn't really that bad, to be honest.

LIAM

Yep! And so did everyone else on the farm! The cows, chickens, and pigs were freaking out for the rest of the night!

RUSTY

Heck yeah, I did! It completely ruined my beauty sleep! You know I need my beauty sleep to get the ladies running head over heels for me!

LINCOLN

(sarcastically)

Yeah, because the great Rusty Spokes needs sleep to win the hearts of many.

RUSTY

I know!

LINCOLN

And I heard the meteors too. In fact, one of them landed right behind my house! And shock of all shocks; my sisters slept through the landing!

CLYDE

Ok, I get that your sisters are probably used to loud noises by now, but these are meteors! How does anyone sleep through meteor landings?!

LINCOLN

That's what I'm trying to figure out!

The door opens once again, this time, it's MRS. JOHNSON. Four more rings roll into the room behind her, and wedge themselves into the backpacks of RUSTY, ZACH, LIAM, & STELLA.

MRS. JOHNSON

Good morning, kids!

EVERYONE

Morning, Mrs. Johnson!

MRS. JOHNSON

Now there's no doubt a few of you have heard about the meteor storm last night.

MRS. JOHNSON's mentioning of the meteors gets nearly everyone in a frenzy talking.

MRS. JOHNSON

Alright, alright! Calm down! Calm down! Now, seeing as how I've clearly made a mistake by mentioning the meteors, how about we change the subject and get into delivering our homework? And by our, I obviously mean yours.

With that in mind, LINCOLN zips open his backpack. As he reaches for his homework, he starts to feel concerned.

LINCOLN

(thinking)

What the heck's going on with my hand? Maybe I am running a fever.

CLYDE'S WORDS IN LINCOLN'S HEAD

_For some reason, your hand feels really hot..._

LINCOLN proceeds to touch the hand on the arm with the ring. The hand doesn't feel any different. LINCOLN, with the concern subsiding, grabs his homework, but the paper starts to heat up. LINCOLN takes his hand off the paper in shock.

LINCOLN

(whispering)

Uh, guys?

STELLA

Yeah, Lincoln? What's up?

LINCOLN

(whispering)

Uhh...is this...normal?

LINCOLN picks up the paper and it starts to heat up yet again, much to the shock of LINCOLN's friends. LINCOLN drops the paper, and he and his friends huddle down underneath LINCOLN's desk.

CLYDE

Link, I know I asked if you were running a fever, but I don't think fevers are supposed to do _that_.

LINCOLN

Maybe you were right, Clyde, but I don't feel like I've got a fever for some reason.

STELLA

That is weird. You think you need to go to the nurse?

LINCOLN

Maybe.

RUSTY

Hey, Mrs. Johnson!

MRS. JOHNSON

Yes, Rusty, and no, you cannot try to ask out any of the girls in this room.

Cue awkward silence.

RUSTY

Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh...not that. I think Lincoln needs to go to Nurse Patti. Can we go with him?

MRS. JOHNSON

Rusty, I'm happy to see you being there for your friend, as any good friend would, but why couldn't Lincoln just ask me that?

RUSTY

Well, uhh, because, uhh...

MRS. JOHNSON

(sighs) Rusty...if this is another excuse to get out of class-

RUSTY

It's not, ma'am! I swear!

MRS. JOHNSON

Alright then. But make sure you head on back this time!

RUSTY

Thanks, Mrs. Johnson!

With that, LINCOLN, CLYDE, LIAM, RUSTY, ZACH & STELLA head off for NURSE PATTI's INFIRMARY. GIRL JORDAN, however, looks at them leaving with suspicion.

GIRL JORDAN

(Thinking)

That's weird. It's homework pickup already and they head off for the infirmary. I know the stress for the teacher's grading can get to some people, but I've never known Lincoln to get sick from that kind of thing. Something's definitely up.

GIRL JORDAN looks over at LINCOLN's desk, and, much to her shock, sees some burn marks on the homework paper.

GIRL JORDAN

(thinking)

That's odd. I know fevers can make the skin hot, but nothing like this!

(out loud)

Uh, Mrs. Johnson?

MRS. JOHNSON

Yes, Girl Jordan? Do you need to go to Nurse Patti too?

GIRL JORDAN

Uh, no. I need to use the bathroom.

MRS. JOHNSON

Oh. Well, then make it quick!

GIRL JORDAN

Yes, Mrs. Johnson!

MRS. JOHNSON

(yelling after her)

And don't forget to wash your hands!

GIRL JORDAN

(Thinking)

Okay, now to find out what exactly's going on.

GIRL JORDAN pulls out her phone and looks at the picture of her and LINCOLN.

GIRL JORDAN

(thinking)

Oh, Lincoln...Lincoln, I hope you're alright!


End file.
